Many modern communication devices support operation in multiple different wireless technologies. In many cases, it may be desirable to operate using two different wireless technologies at the same time. For example, a user of a device may wish to carry on a telephone conversation over a cellular wireless link at the same time that he is actively surfing the Internet. A problem that may arise with this concurrent operation is that one of the wireless technologies may interfere with the other. Such interference may occur even if the two wireless technologies operate within different frequency bands. For example, one of the wireless technologies may generate harmonics or other spurious frequency components during operation that are within the operational frequency band of the other wireless technology. Techniques are needed for reducing the amount of interference that may occur when two different wireless technologies are operating concurrently.